gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis: The Deep Web
Computeropolis: The Deep Web (known as Computeropolis 4.0 in some countries) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation. As the studio's nineteenth feature film, it is the fourth installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise, following 2010's Computeropolis 3. The film was directed by Audel LaRoque from a screenplay by LaRoque, Robert L. Baird, Erica Rivinoja, and Mike Reiss, and a story by LaRoque, Michael Wildshill, and Ash Brannon. Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Sarah Silverman, Jon Lovitz, Jennifer Tilly, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Dan Fogler, William Shatner, and Eddie Izzard reprise their roles from the previous installments, with Harland Williams reprising his role from the first two films. New cast members include Dan Middleton, Millie Bobby Brown, Zach King, Felicia Day, Keegan-Michael Key, Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover, Steve Zahn, Alan Tudyk, and Steve Coogan. Computeropolis: The Deep Web premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival on April 18, 2018, and is scheduled to be released in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D on May 4, 2018 by Universal Pictures. Premise Taking place a year after the events of Computeropolis 3, Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Notepad Ned, Painting Paula, Travis, and the rest of the Desktop Component League take a journey to the bootleg world known as the Deep Web led by Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario, before Peri prepares to leave for college. During their adventure, Peri and the gang encounter many strange commodities of the Deep Web, such as toy and nursery rhyme channels for children and a tribe of genetically enhanced and highly intelligent talking apes. However, when they soon discover Rulio is responsible for making these bootlegs and plans to put a bootleg virus that could destroy Peri's computer, they must stop him before it's too late. Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz, a computer-obsessed teenage boy – Nicky's best friend and a member of the DCL *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo, Peri's video game character and partner – a member of the DCL *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz, a teenage girl – Peri's mate and a member of the DCL *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned, a member of the DCL and Paula's fiancé **Lovitz also voices Paul, an internet officer in Computeropolis *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula, a member of the DCL and Ned's love interest *Dan Fogler as Travis, a clumsy and overweight boy – one of Peri's friends *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc, the leader and founder of the DCL *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy, a member of the DCL and Marc's administrative assistant and mate *Dan "DanTDM" Middleton as Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario and the leader of the Bootleg Army and the Deep Web *Millie Bobby Brown as Zola, a beautiful mysterious girl who is revealed to be the real leader and queen of the Deep Web *Zach King as Scully, a duel gun-wielding boy who is part of Rulio's army *Felicia Day as Ella, a member of Rulio's army *Keegan-Michael Key as Brutus, a flying pig – the son of Lizzy and Benny *Elizabeth Banks as Lizzy, a flying pig – the wife of Benny and the mother of Brutus *Danny Glover as Benny, a flying pig – the husband of Lizzy and the father of Brutus *Harland Williams as Flicky, a flowy – a species of multi-colored flower-like creatures from a fictional educational YouTube channel targeted towards young children – with bad grammar and broken English **Williams also voices a waiter ape *Steve Zahn as Red Flowy, one of the flowies *Alan Tudyk as Green Flowy, one of the flowies *Steve Coogan as Blue Flowy, one of the flowies *Ty Olsson as Red, a Western lowland gorilla who is the leader of the "donkeys", now part of Rulio's army *Aleks Paunovic as Winter, an albino Western lowland gorilla and a dim-witted member of the "donkeys" **Fred Tatasciore as Winter's speaking voice *William Shatner as Frank, an internet officer in Computeropolis *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss, the mayor of Computeropolis *Patrick Stewart as Erik, a common chimpanzee who is the leader and king of the Deep Web Apes *Catherine Keener as Lavender, a common chimpanzee who is the queen of the Deep Web Apes and Erik's mate *Sam Elliott as Abe, a Western lowland gorilla who is a member of the Deep Web Apes *Neil Patrick Harris as Lulu, a common chimpanzee who is an insultant and member of the Deep Web Apes *Audel LaRoque as Carniolus, a Bornean orangutan who is an elder of Erik's tribe of apes in the deep web **LaRoque also voices various surprise eggs *Kari Wahlgren as Carol, the computer voice in Computeropolis *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz, Peri's mother *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz, Peri's father *Michael Wildshill as Clippit, an intelligent user interface **Wildshill also voices various surprise eggs *Chris Edgerly as Bill, a lab worker who increased Peri the PC Chip *Corey Burton as Sam, a lab worker who is Bill's assistant *John DiMaggio as Rutt, a common chimpanzee who is the leader and boss of the Ape Construction Workers. DiMaggio previously voiced Junior Hacker in Computeropolis 2. *Maurice LaMarche as Carl, a common chimpanzee who is a member of the Ape Construction Workers *Tara Strong as Vivian James, a mascot for Gamergate *Andy Nyman as Pad, a common chimpanzee and a "donkey" ape who is Red's partner *Gary Hall as Carl's brother *William Jennings as Ape Announcer *Amy McNeill as Ape Girl *Jason Harris Katz as Ape Worker *Mike Reiss as Surprise Egg *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a boy with intelligence far beyond his years *Jess Harnell as Media Player Mike, a member of the DCL who doesn't talk but mostly makes music and sounds Additionally, the rest of the other donkey apes are voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, Dee Bradley Baker, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Brian T. Delaney, Lex Lang, Cody Moore, Roger Craig Smith, and Joe Whyte. The film also features appearances of the rest of the Vocaloids including: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, and Meiko. Ico and Yorda from Ico, characters from Yaku Tsuu: Noroi no Game, Adventurer from Ruins, Northern Boy from Treo Fiskur, Bibu from Pink Sword of the Bibu, the Paint Boy from Paint, Tiny Spaceman from Apollo 31, Jenkins and Lou from Jinxy Jenkins & Lucky Lou, the Homeless Girl from Can I Stay?, Rubi from The Hands, and popular YouTube personalities PewDiePie and Markiplier make cameo appearances in the film as well. Because of this, Universal and Gingo (via NBCUniversal/Comcast) acquired these character licenses from all of their respectful owners (including the Hiro Hamada character license from Disney), a first for the series. Additional voices * Chris Abazzi * Ryan Bartley * Michael Bell * Gregg Berger * Steve Blum * Dave Boat * Phillip Calvi * Jason Connery * David Cowgill * Debi Derryberry * Holly Dorff * Terri Douglas * Newton Fanning * Barbara Goodson * Grey Griffin * Karen Huie * Daniel Kaz * Mona Marshall * Scott Menville * Adam Stephenson Miller * Edie Mirman * Cody Moore * Laraine Newman * Paul Pape * Bryce Papenbrook * Courtney Peldon * Megan Richie * Neil Ross * Karen Stimson * Fred Tatasciore * Kirk Thornton * Audrey Wasilewski * Dave Wittenberg * Matthew Wood * ViviAnn Yee * Shelby Young * Ruth Zalduondo Production Development In 2008, Gingo CEO Geo G. stated there was likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in March 2010, Computeropolis 3 director Mike Moon said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that." In June 2010, Audel LaRoque spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas yet. If we do, then we can make a Computeropolis 4. There isn't anything to say." Though Gingo has kept details of the Computeropolis 4's development secret, work on the fourth film began around the time Gabriel Garza was released in 2011. On September 12, 2011, it was reported that Jesse McCartney was willing to return to reprise his role as Peri Dazz in a fourth Computeropolis film if Gingo ever decided to produce one. In June 2012, Universal Studios denied rumors that a Computeropolis 4 was in production with a 2014 release date, saying that "nothing is official". On July 2, 2013, after years of rumors and speculation, NBCUniversal CEO Steve Burke officially announced Gingo had begun pre-production on Computeropolis 4. Audel LaRoque will return to direct, while he is writing the screenplay by himself. LaRoque and Michael Wildshill wrote a film treatment based on a discussion among themselves and Ash Brannon. LaRoque has stated that Gingo decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the series. LaRoque said Computeropolis 4 will feature internet meme and infamous bootleg references. In November 2015, LaRoque revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the fourth film. In January 2016, Universal announced that the fourth film would be released on March 2, 2018. In April 2016 at the CinemaCon, LaRoque said that the film would focus on Peri and his friends going to the deep web, also known as the "bootleg world." In June 2016, the film's official title was announced as Computeropolis: Deep of the Web. The following month, it was confirmed that Mary Parent was brought in to produce the film. By November 2016, the film was retitled as Computeropolis: The Deep Web, in order to grammatically correct the film's title. All of the characters in this film will be created in CGI key-frame animation, while all of the ape characters from the Planet of the Apes will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. In addition, Gingo also announced that some new original apes will be made for the film. However, this film will not feature the appearances of the main ape characters in the Planet of the Apes reboot films (mainly Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, Bad Ape, etc.) but a completely different tribe of apes separated from Caesar's ape colony. Casting According to a report by Deadline published in August 2013, David Spade was in negotiations to reprise his role of Nicky Kickzoo. In September 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Jesse McCartney would reprise the role of Peri in the fourth film. Universal announced in January 2016 that McCartney and Spade would reprise their roles as Peri and Nicky, respectively. In April 2016, it was announced that Dan Middleton, an English YouTube personality and professional gamer known as DanTDM, had joined the cast to voice a new character in the fourth film, while Sarah Silverman and Dan Fogler will return to voice Vinna Binz and Travis, respectively. In February 2017, Universal and Gingo announced that Millie Bobby Brown, Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover and Keegan-Michael Key were cast as new characters in the film. In July 2017, new details were announced; it was confirmed that Middleton's character's name was revealed to be Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario, and that Adam Stephenson Miller was added as co-producer. It was also announced that, under license from The Walt Disney Company, Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film Big Hero 6 would appear with his respective actor Ryan Potter, along with the apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot films and the rest of the Vocaloids. In November 2017, Steve Zahn, Alan Tudyk and Steve Coogan joined the voice cast as flowies. Patrick Stewart, Catherine Keener, Sam Elliott and Neil Patrick Harris had also been announced in the cast in January 2018, as well as Michael Wildshill reprising his role as Clippit while director Audel LaRoque will voice Carniolus. Music In August 2016, it was confirmed that John Debney and Heitor Pereira would return to compose the score. On June 2, 2017, Debney and Pereira confirmed that they had started working with the film's score. Release The Deep Web premiered on April 18, 2018 at the Tribeca Film Festival, and is scheduled to be released in the United States on May 4, 2018 by Universal Pictures in 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It was originally scheduled for release on March 2, 2018, but in June 2016, Universal advanced the release date to April 13, 2018. The main reason cited by The Hollywood Reporter was to avoid competition with another 2018 animated film that takes place on the internet, Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. The release was then shifted to July 27, 2018, but then was moved once again two months earlier to May 23, 2018 to avoid competition with Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. By March 2018, it was moved up three weeks earlier to May 4, taking over the slot previously held by Avengers: Infinity War. The film's theatrical release will be preceded by Neon, an original Gingo Animation short written and directed by John France. Marketing The first teaser trailer of The Deep Web was released online on December 6, 2017, and was shown during screenings of films such as Lix, Ferdinand, and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. A second trailer aired during Super Bowl LII on February 4, 2018. A 30-second teaser trailer was released on April 11, 2018, announcing the release of a third full trailer on April 13. Licensing partners include Jazwares, Funko and Subway, who are expected to create toys based on the film. Universal and Gingo launched a website for the Deep Web that ultimately included miscellaneous information about the location, as well as a video featuring apes of the Deep Web. The film will also have its own VR game, being Gingo's first VR development. Trailer response The film's trailers have received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, concept, for offering new ideas to the series, its parodical take on Elsagate videos and felt it marked a return to form for the franchise; it is often considered to be an improvement over its predecessor, Computeropolis 3 (2010). Reception from the Computeropolis fanbase was more positive, with many fans considered it to be the best Computeropolis film since Computeropolis 2 (2007). However, some criticized for insulting the Planet of the Apes reboot films, although many praised its parodical take on those films. Some also criticized its overuse of copyrighted characters (especially that of the Planet of the Apes characters and Hiro Hamada of Big Hero 6) while others unfavorably compared it to Disney's Wreck-It Ralph and its upcoming sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, the film is projected to gross around $85–90 million in its opening weekend. Internationally the film was released in five markets on April 20, 2018 and grossed $10 million in its opening weekend. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 80% based on 5 reviews, with an average rating of 7.1/10. Possible sequel On the possibility of a potential sequel, in April 2018, Audel LaRoque, director of the film, stated that a fifth installment is already being considered. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Computeropolis Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Crossovers Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Sequel films